


Горячий лёд

by AndreyVas



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Queer as Folk (US), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Masturbation, Nudity
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-18
Updated: 2010-04-18
Packaged: 2018-08-07 09:45:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7710337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreyVas/pseuds/AndreyVas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На катке тоже бывает жарко. А особенно, за его пределами...<br/>POV Стефан Ламбьель. Можно отметить некоторое влияние Queer as Folk, но не в сюжетной линии, а в языке повествования</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ice is on Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/219931) by Sanda Donika. 



> К сожалению, ссылка на оригинальный фик утрачена. Могу привести только комментарий автора фика к моему переводу: "Enormous thanks to amazing aakela and to the best translator in the world - andrey_vas. When I read translated fic I caught myself on thought that in a way I like more how it sounds in Russian than in English".  
> Работа сделана по заказу Aakela, первичное размещение на сайте КЭК (http://community.livejournal.com/ice_fiction/99938.html)  
> Имена тренеров изменены и не соответствуют действительности.  
> Текст переведен давно и не бечен. Если кто возьмётся - буду рад!

Я промок насквозь. Я полностью выжат. Мне нужен только душ, горячий и расслабляющий. Я захожу в душевую в мужской раздевалке. Я почти обнажен – только полотенце на бедрах. В душевой сумрак и облака горячего пара. Я прохожу все кабинки, словно ища кого-то. Все кабинки пусты. Никого. Но потом я слышу звук льющейся воды, и иду туда, откуда он доносится. Это крайняя угловая кабинка. Я подхожу ближе и останавливаюсь, как вкопанный. Там стоит Он. Идеальное тело. Бледная кожа, мощные мускулы. Стоит ко мне спиной, подставив лицо под струи воды. Мой взгляд задерживается на безупречных упругих ягодицах. Они еще бледнее остального тела, как будто никогда не видели солнца. Длинные мускулистые ноги… Мне безумно хочется дотронуться до фарфоровой кожи, покрытой капельками воды, ощутить ее тепло, но я не могу шевельнуться. Потом я слышу глубокий вздох и удивляюсь, кто бы это мог быть. Вдруг Он оборачивается, и я с ужасом понимаю – этот вздох пару секунд назад издал я!  
Он удивлен, заинтересованный взгляд скользит по моему телу, и я судорожно сглатываю.  
\- Привет, - говорит он низким, с хрипотцой, голосом.  
\- Привет… – только и могу повторить я, потому что, кажется, я забыл все остальные слова.  
Он улыбается и делает шаг мне навстречу. Я снова сглатываю комок в горле и чувствую, что краснею. Черт, надеюсь, здесь достаточно темно, чтобы он не заметил. Он встряхивает мокрыми волосами, капли воды разлетаются во все стороны, попадая и на меня тоже. Я на мгновение закрываю глаза, почувствовав, как становятся ватными ноги, и боюсь потерять равновесие на мокром полу. Литературно выражаясь, упасть к его ногам…  
Я чувствую его горячее дыхание на лице, даже жарче разогретого воздуха вокруг меня, и слышу в сантиметрах от своей кожи: «Открой глаза!».  
Я подчиняюсь, потому что не представляю, как могу сказать ему «нет». Я открываю глаза и тону в его взгляде. Проходит, по-моему, вечность, прежде чем он нарушает молчание.  
\- Хочешь принять душ? – как будто у меня, стоящего в душевой в одном полотенце на бедрах, могут быть иные намерения.  
Я просто киваю.  
\- Ок, - отвечает он и возвращается под струи воды.  
Я все еще не могу пошевелиться.  
Он оборачивается, самодовольно улыбаясь.  
\- Так ты идешь или уходишь?  
Он поднимает руки, словно открывая себя для меня.  
\- Или приходишь и потом уходишь?  
Струи воды сбегают вниз по его телу, мускулистой груди, идеально плоскому животу. Но мое внимание захвачено его гордо стоящим членом. Я бессознательно облизываю губы, когда он спрашивает:  
\- Или приходишь… и остаёшься?  
Я поднимаю глаза - и наши взгляды встречаются. И я, наконец, могу сдвинуться с места. Только один шаг - и вот я уже в душе вместе с ним. Вода заструилась между нами, когда он подвинулся ближе и наши губы встретились. Он целуется всерьез, поглощая меня без остатка. Я пытаюсь подстроиться под него, ответить на поцелуй, и чувствую, как его руки обвивают мою шею, прижимая меня еще ближе. Я застонал прямо в его открытый рот, ощутив через полотенце его эрекцию. Он разорвал поцелуй, и меня охватило ощущение потери. Но затем я понял, почему он оставил меня – он снимал с меня полотенце. Теперь я полностью открыт ему. Я посмотрел на свой торчащий багровый член и затем снова на него, и увидел похоть и возбуждение в его глазах.  
\- Ты прекрасен, - сказал он, и зрачки его еще больше потемнели.  
\- Брайан, - прошептал я. Я стесняюсь сказать ему о своих чувствах, но он должен знать это.  
\- Шшш… - он положил палец мне на губы. – Я знаю. Я тоже…  
Наградой мне была самая очаровательная из его улыбок. Я улыбаюсь в ответ. Я счастлив. Счастлив, как никогда раньше. По крайней мере, я не знал раньше такого ощущения счастья. Я закрываю глаза в ожидании нового поцелуя, весь дрожа от близости его тела.  
\- Брайан… - Прошептал я, провоцируя его на более активные действия. – Брайан…  
\- Штеф! Штефан! – Слышу я свое имя.  
Но что-то не так в его голосе. Я открываю глаза и сразу понимаю, в чем дело.  
\- Штефан! – Меня зовет Симона, мой тренер, и я с неохотой отзываюсь.  
\- Да, я уже проснулся.  
\- Хорошо. Тренировка через двадцать минут. Жду тебя в зале.

Я встал с постели и поплелся в ванную. Снял пижамные штаны, собираясь залезть под душ. Мой член все еще стоял и сочился смазкой. Я начал дрочить и кончил всего за пару секунд. Я закрыл глаза, продолжая видеть его рядом, как в своем сне. Господи, как мне это надоело…  
\- Всё, хватит смотреть “Queer as folk” по ночам! – сказал я себе.  
Я окончательно открыл глаза и вымылся, но так и не смог выбросить его из головы. Черт, что за ирония судьбы? Я одержим Брайаном. Но зовут его не Кинни. И он не герой сериала. Он реальный человек. Слишком реальный. И я буду видеть его лицом к лицу всю следующую неделю на Евро. Видит Бог, я боюсь и волнуюсь одновременно! Что, черт возьми, происходит?!


	2. 2

В Загребе, Хорватия, было холодно и ветрено. За последние пять дней я видел его три раза. Впервые – четыре дня назад в ресторане отеля. Он обедал со своим тренером, менеджером и еще какими-то людьми, которых я не знал. Одна из них была шикарная стройная блондинка. Когда я вошел в ресторан вместе с Симоной, Генри и Герхардом, он уже уходил. Меня он даже не заметил. Когда он вставал с кресла, блондинка обняла его за талию, а он в ответ приобнял ее за плечи. Я поймал себя на мысли, что хотел бы быть на месте той блондинки…  
Во второй раз я увидел его вчера на пресс-конференции. Вокруг было полно фигуристов, дававших интервью, отвечавших на разных языках на одни и те же вопросы. Я сжал в объятиях Каролину Костнер, тепло поприветствовал Кевина ван дер Перрена и заметил, что Томаш Вернер не может отвезти глаз от Каролины. Я вежливо поздоровался со многими другими фигуристами, некоторых из них я видел вообще впервые. Однажды он прошел в метре от меня, но ничего не сказал, даже не взглянул на меня. Он меня игнорировал или просто не замечал, может, был слишком сконцентрирован на своем выступлении и не хотел видеть своего главного соперника – позвольте представиться – меня.  
В третий раз я увидел его рано утром на свободном прокате. Я тренировал прыжки, когда он появился на льду, раздав несколько автографов и одарив своей обольстительной улыбкой толпу фанаток. Мы провели вместе на льду не больше минуты, поскольку прокат моей группы заканчивался, а его – только начинался. Он выглядел идеально в своем новом костюме для короткой программы - черном, с рисунком в виде капель всех цветов радуги. Иронично, не правда ли?  
И вот я вижу его снова. Это будет уже четвертый раз. И примерно через минуту мне выходить на короткую программу. Я весь взволнован и сконцентрирован. И мне даже где-то приятно, что он вышел посмотреть на меня, потому что он мог просто остаться в комнате ожидания и наблюдать за мной по мониторам. Он будет кататься в следующей группе вторым с конца, прямо перед Томашем Вернером, поэтому до выхода на лед ему еще далеко.  
Он смотрит на меня, и я чувствую этот взгляд. Он ведь впервые смотрит на меня, хотя это четвертая наша встреча за последние пять дней. Вчера я прочел его интервью, где он сказал, что не видит меня серьезным соперником на льду, так как ему известно о моих проблемах с коленями и трудностях в выполнении прыжков. Вот и все, что он сказал обо мне. Я прочел эту фразу раз десять, не меньше. И всё же, он пришел посмотреть на меня. Я занимаю позицию - и музыка начинается. Я стараюсь делать все, как на тренировках, игнорируя жуткую боль в колене после первого же прыжка, из-за которой я чуть не упал на лед. И я стараюсь не смотреть в его сторону. Но это плохо получается. Он слишком отвлекает внимание. Я хочу видеть его реакцию на мое катание, хочу знать, что он думает в тот или иной момент. Черт, еще одна ошибка на приземлении, потом еще несколько элементов и вращений - и вот, программа окончена. Я слышу овации и ухожу со льда туда, где только что стоял он. Но его там уже нет.  
Когда он катал короткую программу, я тоже смотрел за ним. Он не взглянул на меня даже на миг. Вот и все наши встречи на Евро 2008. Фактически, это и были наши четвертая и пятая встреча. Он наделал еще больше ошибок, чем я. После короткой программы он шел пятым, а я – четвертым. Лидировал Томаш Вернер, и весь фигурный мир был в шоке. Как ни странно, я не был огорчен, так как, в конце концов, я побил его.  
На следующий день я увидел Брайана, только когда наша группа выходила на разогрев перед произвольным танцем. Я просмотрел все выступления перед нашей группой, но его на льду не было. Не знаю – может, он прятался где-то, устав отвечать на однообразные вопросы журналистов об ошибках, допущенных им в короткой программе. Мы встретились на льду. Я обкатывал часть программы, когда он буквально врезался в меня. От удара мы резко затормозили и уставились друг на друга. У меня остановилось дыхание. Я слышал, как тяжело дышит он, но, конечно, причиной тому было физическое напряжение. Потом он вдруг извинился и укатил прочь. Также сделал и я.  
Мне снова выпало кататься первым, но на этот раз его у бортика не было, по крайней мере, я его нигде не видел. Он снова катался перед Томашем Вернером, то есть, выходил на лед предпоследним, и было вполне естественно, что он ожидает своей очереди где-нибудь подальше ото льда.  
А я все не мог забыть его взгляд в момент столкновения, и еще меня безумно мучило колено. Прыгнуть аксель я не смог и сделал еще несколько небольших ошибок. И все же, я получил неплохие оценки.  
Когда катался Брайан, я давал в комнате ожидания небольшое интервью для Евроспорта. Я видел его катание на мониторах. Он пообещал прыгнуть три четверных, но ни один из них не дался ему чисто и без помарок. Я дождался оценок и не поверил своим глазам – он шел вторым прямо за мной. Все уже бросились поздравлять меня, когда на лед вышел Томаш Вернер. Я даже не смотрел на мониторы. Я пошел искать Брайана. У меня было странное ощущение. Я хотел что-то сказать ему, может, извиниться, даже если это будет выглядеть глупо. Он стоял в углу комнаты ожидания, наблюдая по мониторам за прокатом Вернера, и казался полностью увлеченным просмотром. Я тоже посмотрел на монитор. Я думал, что он просто не заметил моего прихода, но я ошибался. Когда показали оценки, и мы поняли, что Томаш выиграл, Брайан тяжело вздохнул и посмотрел на меня.  
\- Итак, этот недоделок побил нас обоих. Черт, он даже не пытался прыгать четверные! – Он был раздражен, разочарован и зол.  
\- Я… - я не знал, что сказать. – Мне жаль…  
\- К черту жалость. – Выплюнул он.  
И тут я просто захлебнулся слюной. «К черту жалость» - так говорил Брайан Кинни. Я закашлялся.  
\- Ты в порядке? – спросил Брайан.  
Он уставился на меня, от чего я занервничал еще больше. Господи Иисусе, что же со мной творится! Я схожу с ума!  
Я смог только кивнуть в ответ.  
\- Хорошо. Тогда пошли получать медали.  
Когда мы вышли из комнаты ожидания, нас окружили люди, поздравляя и задавая вопросы. Потом была церемония награждения. Я потряс Томашу руку и сказал: «Поздравляю!», пока катился к пьедесталу, чтобы занять свою вторую ступеньку. Потом вызвали Брайана, и он тоже подъехал к пьедесталу. Я ждал, что он скажет обычное «поздравляю!», но вместо этого он спросил меня: «Пойдем, напьемся после всего этого?»  
Я был так шокирован, что не мог даже ответить.  
\- Увидимся через час в баре отеля, - сказал он, не дожидаясь моего согласия.  
А потом были медали, поздравления, рукопожатия, поцелуи, еще поздравления, фотосъемка и гимн Чехии, который я запомнил весьма смутно. Произошло ли это всё на самом деле или мне просто приснилось? Неужели, правда, Брайан Жубер пригласил меня напиться вместе с ним??


	3. Chapter 3

Когда я спустился в бар, он был уже там – сидел в углу и попивал пиво. Его окружали четыре сексапильные красотки, которые весело смеялись. Я уже почти развернулся уходить, когда меня заметила сексуальная брюнетка в ужасающе короткой юбке.  
\- Эй, да ты же Штефан Ламбьель! – Завизжала она, вскакивая с места и подбегая ко мне. – Можно с тобой сфотографироваться?  
Брайан и девочки повернулись в мою сторону.  
Прежде, чем я успел ответить, меня окружили девчонки. Они обвивали меня руками, а одна даже поцеловала в щеку. Меня слепили вспышки фотокамер. Пора бы мне уже привыкнуть к этому – ну, в смысле, я знаю, что популярен и нравлюсь девочкам, и у меня фанаты по всему миру, - но в тот момент я почему-то чувствовал себя потерянным и утомленным своей популярностью. Я попытался улыбнуться, но все, чего мне действительно хотелось, - это выбраться оттуда как можно скорее. Я поймал ухмыляющийся взгляд Брайана. Я тяжело вздохнул, и мне показалось, что он понял меня без слов. Он поднялся, подошел ко мне и положил руку мне на плечо, ограждая от толпы безумных фанаток.  
– Подождите, девочки, - сказал он. - Дайте парню отдых. Давайте договоримся: вы фотографируетесь с нами обоими - и мы уходим.  
\- Уходите? – разочарованно протянула сексуальная блондинка. – Ты же сказал, что свободен сегодня, Брайан?  
\- Извини, детка. – Брайан одарил ее своей самой очаровательной улыбкой. – Обстоятельства изменились, - сказал он и посмотрел на меня.  
Я был снова в шоке.  
Мы сфотографировались с девочками, и вышли из бара. Брайан вел меня, а я просто следовал за ним. Я даже не знал, куда мы идем. Я уже хотел спросить, но он шел так быстро, игнорируя всех, кто старался привлечь его внимание, что все мои усилия уходили на то, чтобы не потерять его в толпе, так как меня тоже пытались отвлечь на разговор. Брайан остановился только у лифта, где дал несколько автографов. Когда я вошел в лифт, он был уже там и придерживал для меня дверь.  
\- Давай скорее! – скомандовал он.  
И вот мы уже поднимаемся на лифте вместе с другими пассажирами. Пожилая дама со светло-фиолетовыми волосами похвалила мои вращения, и я одарил ее улыбкой, поскольку она была из Лозанны и искренне мне понравилась. Посредине моей беседы с нею Брайан положил мне руку на плечо и сказал: «Мы выходим».  
И мы вышли из лифта.  
\- Где мы собираемся…  
\- У меня в номере. Там никого нет и полно напитков в баре. Я больше не могу выносить этих людей, - объяснил Брайан.  
Великолепно! Так мы будем у него в номере. Одни. С напитками. Я уже сказал – одни?  
И снова он двигался так быстро, что первым дошел до своего номера, открыл дверь, зашел внутрь и уже ждал меня там. Я закрыл дверь за собой и взглянул на него. Он уже сбросил обувь и пиджак и стоял у мини-бара.  
\- Ну, что будешь?  
\- Не знаю.  
\- Есть пиво, вино, бренди, текила, водка, ром…  
\- Джим Бим? – почему-то спросил я.  
Брайан поглядел на меня со странной улыбкой на лице.  
\- Да, - ответил он.  
Он достал бутылку и два стакана и направился к кожаному дивану. Он уселся на диван и разлил виски по стаканам. Я последовал за ним и занял противоположный край дивана, насколько можно дальше от него.  
\- Ну, давай выпьем… за что? – спросил он, подавая мне стакан.  
\- Ну…  
\- Давай, Штефан. – Брайан улыбнулся мне, и я немного покраснел, так странно комфортно было слышать, как он называет мое имя. – Принято сказать тост перед первой рюмкой. Дальше будем пить просто так.  
Я слегка улыбнулся.  
\- Ну, тогда – давай выпьем за мировой чемпионат, на котором ты победишь Томаша!  
Брайан рассмеялся.  
\- Ха-ха, хороший тост, Штефан. – Он отсалютовал мне стаканом. – Давай выпьем за мировой чемпионат, на котором мы победим Томаша!  
Мы чокнулись и начали выпивать. Брайан взял пульт и включил телевизор, но мы его не смотрели. Передача шла на непонятном языке и, думаю, нам просто надо было заглушить тишину.  
После четвертого стакана Брайан сказал: «Мне понравилась твоя произвольная. Тебе подходит фламенко». Мне послышалось, или Брайан Жубер только что сделал мне комплимент?  
\- Спасибо, я думаю… - промычал я.  
\- Ты зажег аудиторию этими хлопками, а прыжки были поставлены очень профессионально.  
\- Да, правда, я не всё прыгнул чисто. Даже не близко к тому.  
\- Ну, ты, по крайней мере, можешь сослаться на проблемы с коленями…  
И снова наступила тишина, потому что я не мог придумать, что сказать.  
\- У тебя тоже хорошая программа, - наконец выдавил я.  
\- Она построена под идеальные прыжки и без них ничего не стоит.  
\- Прекрати! Мне понравилось, и она идеально подходит под твой жесткий стиль катания. – Мне показалось, это прозвучало слишком экзальтированно, поскольку Брайан посмотрел на меня со странным, до сих пор незнакомым мне выражением на его лице. Потом он улыбнулся.  
\- То есть, тебе действительно понравилось?  
\- Да, - коротко ответил я и вернул ему улыбку.  
\- Приятно слышать, - загадочно ответил он, отсалютовал мне стаканом и выпил его залпом.  
Потом мы поговорили о чужих выступлениях, покритиковали Томаша Вернера и продолжали пить. Не знаю, когда и как получилось, но расстояние между нами на диване все сокращалось и сокращалось. Когда мы открывали вторую бутылку – на этот раз мы выбрали Johnny Walker – мы сидели уже так близко, что наши ноги и плечи соприкасались. В тот момент – может, потому что я был уже прилично пьян – это казалось мне совершенно нормальным и нисколько меня не тревожило. На самом деле, мне было комфортно, более комфортно, чем я мог себе представить.  
А потом мы начали обсуждать разницу в катании мужчин и женщин, и много смеялись. А потом мы заговорили про секс и про то, как много женщины накручивают вокруг этого, хотя они просто хотят, чтобы их трахнул известный спортсмен, чтобы рассказывать потом об этом всем подружкам.  
Мы продолжали пить, смеяться и говорить глупости. И потом это случилось. Я не знаю, как и почему, но я придвинулся к нему ближе и коснулся губами его губ. Я ничего не планировал, не думал о том, как рискую, поскольку знаю, что он не гей, да и пока не начались пару месяцев назад эти странные сны, я никогда не сомневался, что я натурал. Я поцеловал его, и его губы оказались мягкими и упругими одновременно. Мне это понравилось даже больше, чем во сне. Сначала он вовсе не двигался, но в какой-то момент начал отвечать на поцелуй. Я прикоснулся к его горячей щеке и почувствовал, как ожил член у меня в штанах, но я совсем не хотел кончать. Мне хотелось, чтобы это продолжалось вечно, хоть я и не знал, что делать дальше. А потом он разорвал поцелуй. Он был явно шокирован произошедшим и поднялся с дивана, сказав что-то вроде «что за черт» или «ты сошел с ума?», и мое сознание вернулось в тело, и я понял, что только что поцеловал Брайана Жубера.

\- Я… я… мне жаль, - пролепетал я, хоть я и знал, что «к черту жалость!» - Я пойду, - сказал я и выбежал из номера.


	4. Chapter 4

Следующий день я провел, пытаясь дозвониться до Брайана. Он не отвечал, поэтому я отправил смс. На самом деле, я отправил с десяток смс одинакового содержания: «Перезвони мне». Конечно, он не перезвонил. Поэтому, на второй день после того, как я поцеловал Брайана Жубера, я отправил ему сообщение: «Я не жалею, так как ты сказал - к черту жалость. Но все же – надеюсь, ты не злишься и сможешь всё забыть. Очевидно, что ты будешь игнорировать меня, как раньше. Поэтому не беспокойся – больше я тебе не напишу».  
Отправив это сообщение, я пытался убедить себя, что все в порядке. Я имею в виду – ничего такого не произошло. Он натурал, я натурал. Мы оба были одиноки и пьяны. И… это был всего лишь поцелуй. Ничего особенного, правда. Я уже целовался до этого, а Брайан… я уверен, что для него поцеловаться – как съесть бутерброд или что-то вроде того. Поэтому ничего такого, ничего особенного не произошло. Правда…  
Да, хорошо – кого я обманываю? Я поцеловал Брайана Жубера!!! В губы. И он вернул мне поцелуй!!! Мать твою! Что со мной происходит?! Что происходит с ним?! Почему он не остановил меня? Почему прошло так много времени, прежде чем он отлепился от меня? Ну, я могу понять его, если ему было бы хотя бы вполовину также хорошо, как мне. Я имею в виду – Господи – МНЕ БЫЛО ПОТРЯСАЮЩЕ ХОРОШО. Мы соприкасались только губами, и еще я положил руку ему на щеку, но он-то вообще руками не пользовался. И все же, было так здорово! Не помню, чтобы я так возбуждался от простого поцелуя. Я имею в виду – я кончил сегодня утром в душе, просто вспоминая об этом. Я дошел до ручки. А он даже не нашел времени ответить на мои звонки. Но я добился своего – его от меня тошнит; воспоминание о том, что было, вызывает у него отвращение. Это единственное разумное объяснение происходящему. Он был слишком пьян, чтобы сразу остановить меня, а когда до него дошло, что происходит, он прекратил это и сейчас хочет обо всем забыть. Он натурал. Конечно, даже мысль о поцелуях с другими парнями вызывает у него тошноту. Но ему не о чем волноваться. Я постараюсь не встречаться с ним, он меня не увидит. Я никогда не напомню ему о том вечере, поскольку я хочу забыть обо всём сам. Если бы я только мог… Я даже не скажу вам, что мне снилось прошлой ночью… Я имею в виду – вы когда-нибудь пробовали трахаться на льду? О-кей, о-кей, я лучше заткнусь сразу и выпью еще бутылку. Если вы еще не заметили, я уже порядочно пьян.  
На следующий день…  
Гала-концерт. Обычно мне это нравится. Я могу катать, что хочу, никакой конкуренции, я чувствую себя расслабленным и наслаждаюсь овациями. Но не в этот раз… Я знал, что увижу его, и он не сможет избежать встречи со мной.  
Он полностью игнорировал меня в комнате ожидания и продолжал игнорировать меня на льду во время 5-минутного разогрева. Я должен был чувствовать себя спокойнее – он, по крайней мере, не бросает на меня ненавидящих взглядов. Но я почему-то был разочарован. Я ожидал от него хоть какой-то реакции! Ну что ж, разбирайся с этим сам, Штефан!  
И вот я сижу в комнате ожидания и смотрю гала на мониторах. Выступают Каро, Кевин и Томаш. Когда Кевин откатал часть своей произвольной, мы все захлопали. Он, правда, просто машина для прыжков! Мы смотрим другие прокаты – все хороши, и вот объявляют выход Брайана, и что он заменил ранее заявленную музыку и будет кататься под песню Coldplay «Часы». И я вздрогнул, потому что мне нравятся Coldplay. Я катался под их песню “Fix you”. Это лучшая группа в мире. А он будет кататься под «Часы». Что за чертовщина?  
При первых аккордах я выбегаю к бортику. Брайан великолепен. Неожиданно «Часы» становятся моей любимой песней у Coldplay.  
Гаснет свет, и я не могу сопротивляться  
течению, против которого я плыл.  
Меня поставили на колени,  
и я молю о прощении.

Спой то, о чем не можешь сказать.  
Сбей яблоко у меня с головы.  
И неназваная печаль ждет,  
чтоб ее приручили, как дикого зверя.  
Песня кончается - и все трибуны взрываются овациями. Он поворачивается в мою сторону и на краткий миг смотрит на меня. Это всего лишь мгновение, которое проносится так быстро! Но мне же не приснилось, не так ли? Он действительно посмотрел на меня.  
Я выхожу на лед сам не свой. Выхожу с белой розой и катаюсь, но я совершенно не могу сконцентрироваться. Пытаюсь разглядеть его у бортика, но не могу. Я вижу его только на последнем общем прокате, после всех выступлений. И он, как обычно, меня игнорирует. Вот и всё.  
Я хочу уехать из Загреба как можно скорее. Ненавижу этот город. Мой самолет вылетает завтра рано утром, а сейчас я хочу просто забиться в свой номер, лечь спать и не видеть снов.  
Но меня не отпускает Каролина. После душа она уговаривает меня спуститься вниз на какую-то частную вечеринку. Оказалось, что вечеринка – в честь нее и Томаша. Они объявили о помолвке, и я рад за них. Я даже улыбаюсь, попивая пиво в компании Кевина и Дженны, когда появляется Брайан. Он поздравляет Каро и Томаша. С ним та же блондинка, которую я видел пару дней назад. А он продолжает меня игнорировать. Я с трудом заставляю себя остаться и не сбежать. Я остаюсь и пытаюсь хорошо проводить время. Я пью, смеюсь, я даже танцую с Дженной и Каро. В какой-то момент я выхожу в туалет. Я как раз отливал, когда он вошел и встал рядом со мной, как будто не было другого места отлить, кроме как рядом со мной. Я стараюсь не замечать его, как он не замечал меня весь день, да почти всю неделю, но чувствую, что он смотрит на меня в упор. И от этого меня начинает трясти.  
\- Что? – поднимаю глаза на него и злюсь.  
\- А у тебя большой член, - как бы невзначай бросает он, и я чувствую, что он еще пьянее меня.  
\- Какого черта…  
\- Тебе нравится мой?  
Я теряю дар речи. Я имею в виду – я считал себя таким опытным, много повидавшим, думал, что ничто не способно лишить меня дара речи, но вот он стоит рядом и спрашивает, нравится ли мне его член. И я, мягко говоря, офигеваю.  
\- Ну так?  
Он что, правда ждет моего ответа?  
И откуда это странное любопытство? Я опускаю глаза и смотрю на его член, и… он стоит. Он, нах, стоит!  
Я смотрю на него в полном шоке.  
\- Что ты…  
\- Здорово! Мало того, что у меня встает на парня, так этот парень еще и гребаный идиот…  
\- То есть… - я снова гляжу на его член, - этот парень – я?..  
\- А ты что думаешь – у меня на писсуары встал?  
\- А та блондинка…  
\- Ну, надо же маскироваться!  
\- Ох…  
\- Ох – что?  
\- Нет, ничего.  
\- И это всё, что ты можешь сказать, после того что я рассказал, что у меня встает просто от того, что ты стоишь рядом?  
\- А что ты хочешь услышать?  
\- Не знаю… - теперь он выглядит разочарованным. – Ты сделал первый шаг, помнишь?  
\- И ты спросил меня, не сошел ли я с ума.  
\- Ах, вот оно что…  
Он стоит рядом со своим огромным торчащим членом и смотрит на меня. Боже, он так прекрасен!  
\- Хочешь попробовать снова?  
\- Как?  
\- Поцелуй…  
\- Я не…  
Но прежде чем я успеваю ответить, он накрывает мой рот своим, его руки обвивают меня, и он впечатывает меня в стену. И, прежде чем я успеваю среагировать, его язык уже хозяйничает у меня во рту, и я теряю все: разум, сознание, себя… Есть только он и его губы, его руки, его язык, нос, воткнувшийся мне в щеку, его обнаженный член, отделенный от моего лишь тонкой тканью брюк. И у меня стоит так же, как у него. И всё еще круче, чем в первый раз. Я раскрываю рот, я впускаю его в себя и возвращаю поцелуй со всей страстью, накопившейся во мне за долгие месяцы с тех пор, как я впервые посмотрел Queer as Folk и стал видеть во сне Брайана. А потом я слышу чье-то покашливание. Мы оба оглядываемся на дверь и видим там Кевина.  
\- Пардон, но что за черт? – спрашивает он нас.  
Брайан глядит на меня с испугом, и я отвечаю ему тем же.


	5. Chapter 5

Меня снова начало колбасить через месяц после Евро и за неделю до Чемпионата Мира. Через месяц с тех пор, как я видел Брайана Жубера и его большой член, с тех пор, как он поцеловал меня, и с тех пор, как он сказал, что мы должны забыть всё, что было, как будто этого никогда не было. Я сказал «о-кей» и следующим утром улетел домой. И весь тот месяц после Евро я только тренировался, тренировался и тренировался. И я пришел в себя. Правда. Я почти переболел Брайаном Жубером, если бы не эти чертовы сны… Господи!  
Мы заставили Кевина пообещать, что он никому не расскажет, да и сам забудет то, что видел. Мы пообещали также друг другу: то, что было в Загребе, останется в Загребе. Да, о-кей: попробуйте забыть самое яркое сексуальное переживание в своей гребаной жизни! И вот теперь осталась неделя до ЧМ, и я увижу его снова. Черт.  
В эту неделю я проводил на льду еще больше времени, чем раньше, хотя боль в коленях только усиливалась, но об этом я молчал. Гребаные доктора говорили, что если боль усилится, я не смогу участвовать в ЧМ, но я должен был быть там, я должен был участвовать и победить Брайана. Не знаю, почему, но я был одержим этой идеей. Может быть, эту одержимость подогревали и новости, услышанные мною на прошлой неделе – о помолвке Брайана Жубера со своей подружкой Валентиной. Что ж, мои поздравления. Живите долго и счастливо, ага. Черт…  
И вот я в Гётеборге, Швеция. И я намерен получить от этого города гораздо больше удовольствия, чем от Загреба. Я приехал за 5 дней до чемпионата. Брайана, видимо, еще нет; по крайней мере, я его не видел и ничего о нем не слышал. В первое же утро на тренировке я познакомился с Хавьером Фернандесом. Я имею в виду – я видел этого парня раньше, но не был знаком с ним. Но сегодня он просто сказал «привет», и я ответил ему тем же. После разогрева мы столкнулись в раздевалке. Там было еще несколько фигуристов, но я никого из них не знал. А потом Хавьер затеял светскую беседу о Гётеборге, чемпионате и качестве льда и мне понравилась его компания, так легко и хорошо было с ним общаться. Вечером, когда я обедал с Симоной и Генри, он пришел и спросил, можно ли к нам присоединиться, и не против ли я. На следующий день мы пошли гулять и хорошо провели время. На другой день мы вместе тренировались, и он хвалил мою программу, а я дал ему несколько советов. Мы снова обедали вместе. За день до старта ЧМ мы вместе завтракали – только вдвоем за столиком в ресторане отеля. Всего пять дней назад мы впервые познакомились, а теперь ощущали себя как старые друзья. Он все время меня смешил. Вот и сейчас – он рассказывает мне о своих приключениях с пропавшим багажом - и я громко смеюсь. А потом я увидел Его – Брайана-мать его-Жубера – который заходил в ресторан с какой-то компанией. И, конечно – Валентина с ним. Но я вообще не замечаю ее. Я вижу только Его. Он так чертовски прекрасен, так красиво сложен и хорош собой! И он смотрит на меня, потом на Хавьера. И я вижу что-то необычное в его глазах – смесь неверия с отвращением.  
\- Эй, ты где, Штеф? – Хавьер водит пальцами у меня перед лицом. – Штефан, Штефан, вызывает планета Земля, ответьте!  
Он смеется. Я смотрю на него и улыбаюсь в ответ.  
\- Нет, ничего, я только…  
\- Да, ты был где-то далеко, и, я уверен, ни слышал ни слова из моей речи.  
\- Извини, я просто… задумался. Ничего серьезного. Так о чем ты говорил?  
\- Я рассказывал тебе о…  
Он начинает свою очередную байку, и я рад, что он здесь, со мной, и заставляет меня смеяться. Я рад, что не сижу в этом зале один, совсем один. Кому есть дело до тебя, Брайан? Уж точно - не мне.  
Мне вполне удается игнорировать наличие Брайана рядом, когда происходит что-то странное – Брайан подходит к нашему столику и становится сразу за Хавьером, который так поглощен своим рассказом, что ничего не замечает.  
\- Привет, Штефан, - произносит Брайан с такой интимной интонацией, что я заливаюсь краской.  
Хавьер поворачивается и, наконец, замечает Брайана.  
\- О, привет, - он как всегда дружелюбен. – Кажется, нас не представили. Хавьер Фернандес, - он протягивает руку в вежливом жесте приветствия.  
Но Брайан игнорирует этот жест. Он просто игнорирует Хавьера, его руку и его вежливый монолог. Он в упор глядит на меня.  
\- Что ты делаешь сегодня вечером? – спрашивает он.  
Черт. Держись, Штеффи, держись! Не дай ему увидеть, какую власть он имеет над тобой!  
\- Я занят, - мой голос холоден, как лёд.  
\- Чем? – спрашивает Брайан и кидает быстрый взгляд на сконфуженного Хавьера.  
\- Да так, дела, - отвечаю я, потому что никаких дел на сегодня на самом деле нет.  
\- Какие дела? – не сдается Брайан.  
\- Он обедает со мной, - говорит Хавьер, прежде чем я успеваю открыть рот. – А после этого мы собирались прошвырнуться по ночным клубам Гётеборга, так ведь, Штеф?  
\- Да… - только и смог выдавить я.  
Брайан пялится на меня еще пару секунд, а потом возвращается к своей гребаной невесте. Это была наша первая встреча в Гётеборге. Мне пришлось объяснять Хавьеру, что Брайан – это просто Брайан, и что он не мой друг или более того, и что я не знаю, почему он так себя вел. Слава Богу, что Хавьер такой оптимист и так легко всему верит. Он только ответил:  
\- Ладно. Давай забудем о нем и хорошо проведем время.  
Так мы и сделали, хотя мы и не пошли никуда после обеда. Мы просто сидели на диване у меня в номере и смотрели старые фильмы. И мне даже удалось почти не думать о Брайане.  
В следующий раз я увидел Брайана на церемонии открытия ЧМ во время разогрева. Там-то и произошло наше первое публичное столкновение. Ну, технически говоря, это было уже второе столкновение.


	6. Chapter 6

Когда я вышел на лед, Брайан уже заканчивал разогреваться. Я провел на льду около часа. Когда я вошел в раздевалку, там было несколько других фигуристов, никого из них я не знал. Разогрев вышел бодрым и веселым, так как Хавьер был в своем обычном приподнятом настроении, которым он щедро делился со мной. Когда я уже собрался в раздевалку, Хавьер остался покататься еще. У него были какие-то проблемы с короткой программой. Так что я разделся, взял полотенце и пошел в душ. Я выбрал кабинку и включил воду. Было приятно почувствовать прикосновение теплых, почти горячих струй воды. Я закрыл глаза и наслаждался теплом, как вдруг услышал:  
\- Ну, и какого черта он тебе сдался?  
Я узнал хозяина этого голоса раньше, чем открыл глаза. С его обнаженного тела стекала вода. И он был чертовски горячим. У меня возникло странное ощущение дежавю. Я имею в виду – я видел Брайана таким в своих снах, наверное, миллион раз. Но однажды я видел его таким и на самом деле. Прошлого декабря на финале Гран-при в Италии я впервые увидел Брайана обнаженным. Обстоятельства были почти такими же – он стоял один под струями воды, а я наблюдал за ним. После той встречи и начались мои ночные кошмары.  
А теперь он стоял передо мной обнаженным и задавал мне какие-то вопросы, и я тоже был обнажен. Черт, я так растерялся, что совсем не слышал его вопросов, но он выглядел серьезным и даже злым.  
\- Что ты имеешь в виду? – только и смог выдавить я.  
\- Ты знаешь, о чем я – что ты пытаешься доказать, проводя всё свободное время с этим испанским коротышкой?  
Ах, это он о Хавьере! Какого черта?!  
\- Не твое дело, - сказал я и повернулся к нему спиной. Господи, я почувствовал, как ожил и задвигался мой член, и не хотел, чтобы Брайан это заметил.  
\- Штефан, этот испанский хуанито – пидор. Все об этом говорят у него за спиной. И, знаешь, про тебя уже тоже говорят…  
Мне послышалось или я уловил тревогу в его голосе?  
\- Ты серьезно? – повернулся я к нему.  
\- Конечно, серьезно – этот испанец гей и ты…  
Я засмеялся и всё никак не мог остановиться.  
\- Какого черта? – спросил шокированный Брайан.  
\- Ты обозвал его пидором с таким презрением! Господи, Брайан, ты такой пафосный. Ты сказал «пидор», как будто это значит «убийца» или что похуже – как будто быть геем означает неизлечимую болезнь. И это после того, как ты сам целовался с парнем! Дважды. И тебе это, черт возьми, понравилось. Я в этом уверен, потому что у тебя оба раза был стояк. И у тебя стоит сейчас, когда ты просто стоишь здесь и смотришь на мою эрекцию.  
\- Штефан, прекрати… - Брайан выглядел подавленным.  
\- Прекратить что? – я по-настоящему разозлился и не мог остановиться. – Что «о, Штефан»? – я постарался сымитировать его голос. – Просто забудь обо всем что случилось. Пообещай мне, что никому не расскажешь. Пообещай, что забудешь, что видел мой член. Пообещай, что забудешь, как мой язык гулял у тебя во рту…  
\- Заткнись! – прорычал Брайан.  
\- Пообещай, что забудешь, как дрочил мне…  
\- Что…  
Но прежде чем он смог что-нибудь ответить, я сгреб ладонью его член и начал грубо дрочить. Брайан отозвался глухим горловым стоном. В другую ладонь я забрал его яйца. Черт, это было так здорово! Брайан запрокинул голову и, подвинувшись ко мне еще ближе, тыкался членом мне в руку.  
\- О, Штеф… - простонал он. – О, да! Боже, да…  
Еще пару движений – и он кончил мне прямо в руку. Его белая и теплая сперма полилась сквозь мои пальцы. Он был прекрасен в экстазе оргазма. Но взгляд его был потерянным, как будто вся его вселенная только что рухнула, и он не знал, как жить дальше. Он выглядел таким несчастным, что мне захотелось заключить его в объятия. Черт. Но я не могу принять решение за него. Это уж ему придется делать самому.  
\- Не волнуйся, - почти прошептал я. – Я никому не скажу. Наш секрет останется между нами.  
\- И кстати – я знал, что Хавьер – гей. Он сам мне сказал. И я горжусь, что он мой друг.  
С этими словами я вышел из душа, намотав на бедра полотенце в жалкой попытке прикрыть свой сочащийся смазкой багровый член. Я пошел в туалет и кончил от своей руки. Конечно, я представлял себе обнажённого Брайана Жубера.


	7. Chapter 7

Следующие четыре дня я провёл в основном в компании Хавьера. Я признался ему, что есть один парень, который мне снится, и что я кончаю от этих снов, хотя до этих снов я никогда не сомневался в своей ориентации, я же встречался с Каролиной и еще парой девиц до и после нее. Я даже рассказал ему, что уже много лет схожу с ума от Бритни Спирс и раньше думал о ней, когда дрочил. Это здорово рассмешило Хавьера. И я его хорошо понимаю, так как этот факт моей биографии до сих пор смешит меня самого. Хавьер в свою очередь рассказал о своем геевском опыте и что, скорее всего, я би и просто не знал об этом, пока мне не попался правильный парень. Он помог мне поверить, что мне нечего стыдиться. Меня всегда беспокоило, что думают обо мне люди. Большую часть своей жизни я был публичной персоной и старался всё всегда делать правильно, быть вежливым и дружелюбным со всеми, даже если меня доставала моя популярность. Хавьер помог мне понять, что я принадлежу только самому себе и никому больше, и я обязан себе самому быть свободным в своих чувствах и действиях. Поэтому я просто перестал улыбаться всем этим вопящим фанаткам, если мне не хотелось улыбаться, и перестал давать автографы, когда мои колени болели настолько сильно, что хотелось просто сесть где-нибудь и закрыть глаза. Хавьер уговорил меня совершить пару глупостей, вроде прогулки по Гётеборгу с открытым зонтом, когда не было дождя. Я выглядел как идиот и все глазели на меня, но я был счастлив – если я хочу гулять с чертовым открытым зонтом, почему я, черт возьми, не могу этого сделать? Другой глупостью было – Хавьер подначил меня пройтись из тренировочного зала в фойе в шортах и резиновых сапогах и с огромным розовым шариком. Было так прикольно наблюдать за реакцией других фигуристов и всех людей, кого я встречал на пути. Но мне было хорошо, я чувствовал себя свободным, и мне это чертовски нравилось.  
Я много раз видел Брайана за эти дни. Это было странно – он всё время попадался мне на глаза, как будто следил за мной. Но, конечно, это всего лишь моя фантазия. С чего бы ему шпионить за мной? И, тем не менее, он в большинстве случаев бывал один, без Валентины, но иногда с ним была и она. Пару раз я заметил на себе его пристальный взгляд, но изо всех сил постарался проигнорировать его. Я всерьез пообещал себе – я пообещал себе забыть его и искренно надеялся, что мои усилия увенчаются успехом. Единственное, что меня огорчало и угнетало – это мои колени. Они болели ужасно. На каждой тренировке я пытался отрабатывать прыжки и почти все время падал. Хавьер очень беспокоился обо мне, но я лгал ему, говоря, что всё в порядке. Я прятал свою боль от всех. А потом пришел черед короткой программы. Хавьер упал два раза и сделал кучу других ошибок. Его баллов за короткую не хватило, даже чтобы пробиться в произвольную программу. Я один раз упал на акселе и был пятым после короткой программы. Брайан выступил еще хуже меня и стал шестым. Он катался следом за мной и когда мы на мгновение встретились на льду, он заметил гримасу боли на моем лице, прежде чем я успел ее спрятать. Он озабоченно спросил:  
\- Ты в порядке?  
Я только неубедительно кивнул в ответ.  
\- Идиот! – он выглядел разозленным. – У тебя же болят колени. Ты же едва можешь прыгать!  
\- Не твое собачье дело, - резко ответил я и ушел.  
Я даже не смотрел его прокат.  
Тот вечер я провел с Хавьером. Он улетал обратно в Испании рано утром следующего дня. Мы как раз смотрели Queer as Folk, когда зазвонил телефон. Я поднял трубку и услышал голос Брайана. Не поздоровавшись, он спросил:  
\- Ты в порядке?  
\- Тебе какое дело?  
\- Тебе было больно сегодня. Я видел, так что не пытайся отрицать.  
\- Тебе какое дело?  
\- Мне… Черт. Я не знаю...  
Повисла пауза, потому что я не знал, что ответить, а может, ждал, что еще скажет он. Не знаю.  
\- Ты один? – наконец спросил он.  
\- Я с другом, - ответил я.  
\- С Хуаном?  
\- Его зовут Хавьер.  
\- Не важно. Почему ты с ним? Он даже кататься не умеет, и он сегодня это доказал.  
\- Кто бы говорил! Слышал, ты стоишь следом за мной, хотя, как ты сказал, я почти не могу прыгать.  
\- Иди к черту, Штефан. Я просто не мог сконцентрироваться.  
\- О, твоя маленькая невеста не дает тебе спать по ночам?  
Черт, меня снова захлестнула ревность.  
\- Дурак ты, - разозлился Брайан. - Я, правда, волновался за тебя. Ты едва мог идти, когда ушел со льда…  
\- Волновался за меня? – я был шокирован. – Ты сделал чертову тучу ошибок… из-за меня?  
Снова наступила тишина. Брайан молчал.  
\- А ты один? – вдруг спросил я. Этот вопрос вырвался как-то сам собой, хотя я и не собирался его задавать.  
\- Нет… - коротко ответил он.  
\- Конечно, нет, - с иронией отозвался я. – Иди лучше к своей маленькой невесте, а я обещаю забыть, что ты звонил.  
\- Штеф…  
Я услышал, что он говорит что-то, но все рано повесил трубку.  
Черт. Почему, черт возьми, он это делает? Беспокоится, видите ли, обо мне… Мы друг другу никто, так почему он ведет себя так, будто я для него что-то значу???  
Следующий день я провел один, скучая по Хавьеру. Кевин почти не разговаривал со мной с самого Евро. Каро была слишком увлечена Томашем. Я видел Брайана, но с ним всё время была Валентина. Когда началась произвольная, мои колени болели, как и вчера. Я прикладывал все усилия, но просто не мог забыть о боли. Меня добивали боль и присутствие Брайана у бортика, а в основном тот факт, что Брайан был не один – там же была и Валентина. Брайан уже откатал свою произвольную и сделал это блистательно. А я сделал всё плохо и стал в произвольной седьмым, но по сумме баллов все равно остался пятым. Брайан же благодаря своей произвольной поднялся на второе место. К сожалению, ему не удалось побить Джеффри Баттла, но всё равно – Томаш Вернер откатался ужасно и занял только пятнадцатое место, так что, в конце концов, мы, всё же, его победили.  
Мне не хотелось идти на вечеринку фигуристов в тот день, но меня уговорила Каро. Когда я спустился в бар, Брайан уже был там вместе с Валентиной, и она не отпускала его ни на шаг – постоянно трогала и целовала. Я чувствовал себя потерянным и одиноким и не мог справиться с приступами ревности. Я пил и пил и пил и всё пялился на Брайана с Валентиной, а Брайан пялился на меня так часто, как только мог. Был ли он, правда, раздражен присутствием Валентины или мне только хотелось так думать?  
Они не остались со всеми надолго – отправились праздновать в номер Брайана со всей французской командой. А я сидел там один и продолжал напиваться. Уже глубоко за полночь я почувствовал, что достаточно напился, чтобы совершить очередную глупость. Я хотел продемонстрировать Брайану, что он теряет, выбирая Валентину. Я добрался до лифта и поднялся на его этаж.


	8. Chapter 8

В номере Брайана было полно людей, причем большинство из них были пьяны. Я оглядел гостиную, но так и не увидел того, ради кого пришел сюда. Но алкоголь сделал меня смелым как никогда, поэтому я спросил подвернувшегося под руку гостя, где может быть Брайан, и тот ответил:  
\- Бри? Наверно, пошел отлить…  
«Великолепно», - подумал я. – «Похоже на очередную туалетную сцену в нашей истории».  
Я попытался открыть дверь в ванную, но она была заперта. Я постучал.  
\- Секунду! – произнес знакомый голос по ту сторону двери.  
\- Открывай, Бри! – я впервые так назвал Брайана и сделал это с нарочитым сарказмом.  
Дверь открылась почти мгновенно, и вот он – горячий парень из мира холодного льда – Брайан Жубер. Он выглядел шокированным.  
\- Штефан?  
Вместо ответа я просто вошел в ванную и запер за собой дверь.  
\- Что ты здесь делаешь? – удивленно спросил Брайан.  
\- Я вспомнил, что не успел поздравить тебя с твоим серебром.  
\- Ты пришел поздравить меня? – недоверчиво переспросил он.  
\- Ну да, что-то вроде того.  
Я глядел на него с минуту, потом положил руки на его сильные плечи и поцеловал его со всем своим пьяным куражом, со всей силой ревности к Валентине и всей страстью, которую я так старательно игнорировал всю эту неделю в Гётеборге. Он пытался отодрать мои руки от своего тела; отлепить губы от моих губ.  
\- Штефан… нет… - но его сопротивление только разогрело мой пыл. Я так хотел услышать «да, Штефан», что собирался остаться там достаточно долго и приложить к этому все усилия, даже если это будет последняя наша встреча.  
Я продолжал целовать Брайана - и мое упорство сделало свое дело. Наконец я услышал: «Черт…» и почувствовал, как сильные руки обвились вокруг меня и притянули меня ближе. Он сдался силе моих поцелуев, позволил мне быть ведущим и разрешил моему языку проскользнуть ему в рот. Не знаю, в какой момент это случилось, но я ощутил, как наши восставшие члены трутся друг о друга. Господи, это было так хорошо, так правильно!  
Я, наконец, оторвался от его губ, только чтобы коснуться бледной кожи щек, скул и шеи. И тогда я услышал его шепот (или мне показалось, что услышал, поскольку мне ТАК этого хотелось!):  
\- Это так чертовски хорошо, Штеф… так правильно…  
Боже, он будто прочел мои мысли! Я громко застонал ему в шею, когда он схватил губами мочку моего уха.  
\- А она целовала тебя так? – прошептал я между поцелуями.  
\- Нет…  
\- Она трогала тебя так? – спросил я, сжав ладонями его восхитительные ягодицы.  
\- О, боже… - простонал он. – Нет…  
Я просунул руку между нами и обхватил его напряженный член, слегка подрачивая его.  
\- А у тебя так стоит на нее?  
Я сжимал его член, пока он не вскрикнул.  
\- Черт, Штеф… Ох…  
\- Хочешь, я возьму в рот?  
\- Да!  
\- Хочешь, я отсосу тебе?  
\- Да!  
\- Хочешь, я заглотну весь твой член, пока не задохнусь?  
\- О, боже, Штеф, да… Сделай это, пожалуйста!  
\- Хороший мальчик!  
«Ни фига себе!» - усмехнулся я про себя. – «Определенное количество алкоголя делает меня более похожим на Брайана Кинни».  
Я сдернул с Брайана трусы, опустился перед ним на колени и взял в рот его член. Господи, он был таким темным, почти пурпурным. И он истекал смазкой. Я обхватил его правой ладонью и взял в рот головку.  
Брайан ответил еще более громким стоном, чем раньше.  
Поначалу я нежно вылизывал его член, наслаждаясь самим процессом, вкусом его смазки и выражением его лица, так как я не прекращал смотреть на него. Но как только он словил мой ритм и глубже вогнал мне член в горло, я ускорил темп и заглотил его еще глубже.  
\- Еще, Штеффи… - простонал он, но мне хотелось испробовать всё, чего я насмотрелся в порнофильмах и начитался в рассказах, а еще мне хотелось его немножко помучить, поэтому я выпустил его член изо рта и провел по всей длине языком.  
\- О, черт! – взвизгнул Брайан, когда я сгреб его яички и сильно стиснул их в ладони.  
\- Боже, я сейчас кончу, Штеф… - простонал Брайан.  
Я улыбнулся.  
\- Хочешь трахнуть меня в рот, Брайан? – спросил я, но не стал ждать ответа. Я вобрал его член в рот и позволил ему трахать себя. Меня слегка подташнивало, но я сделал глубокий вдох и мог продолжить. Брайан кончил мне глубоко в горло, крича:  
\- Боже, Штеф…  
Я проглотил его сперму. И это снова показалось мне таким правильным!  
Тяжело дыша, Брайан облокотился на стену. Я встал и поцеловал его, давая ему почувствовать вкус его собственной спермы у меня во рту. Он едва ответил на мой поцелуй, всё еще с трудом дыша после оргазма. Я разорвал поцелуй:  
\- Тебе понравилось?  
Брайан только кивнул в ответ и попытался поцеловать меня снова.  
\- Она тебе так сосала?  
\- Штеф, не надо… - умоляюще простонал он.  
Я смотрел в его глаза. Дыхание его замедлялось с каждым вздохом. Очень медленно я приблизился губами к его губам, остановившись буквально за сантиметр, так что чувствовал его теплое дыхание. Я провел языком по его губам и прошептал:  
\- Когда бы она ни прикасалась к тебе, ты будешь думать, что это я касаюсь тебя…  
И я коснулся губами его губ.  
\- Когда бы она ни целовала тебя, ты закроешь глаза и представишь, что это я целую тебя…  
Я был так близко от его лица, что с каждым словом касался губами его губ. Закончив говорить, я скользнул языком в его рот. Он позволил мне быть ведущим лишь на миг, потом сгреб меня в объятия, прижал к стене и завладел моим ртом. Я просто заскулил от удовольствия. Это было так неожиданно. Он жадно целовал меня, а я чувствовал, как его твердый член упирается мне в живот. Он всего на пару сантиметров выше меня, но в тот момент я ощущал себя таким маленьким и слабым… Я так боялся вместе с самоконтролем утратить всю свою смелость! Но нет, я не допущу этого. Я возьму этот гейм. Я оттолкнул его от себя и прошептал:  
\- Когда ты будешь трахать ее, о ком ты будешь думать?  
Он смотрел на меня молча и потянулся ко мне, чтобы снова поцеловать, но я не позволил.  
\- Отвечай! – потребовал я. – О ком ты будешь думать, кого ты будешь представлять под собой, когда будешь трахать свою маленькую невесту?  
Он всё молчал. Его влажные губы припухли, а глаза стали еще темнее и слегка затуманились.  
Я взял в руку его твердый член и стал дрочить еще жестче, чем раньше.  
Брайан громко простонал мое имя и уперся в меня лбом.  
\- О тебе. Я буду думать о тебе… - выдохнул он.  
Больше я не знал, что сказать. Теперь, когда я услышал от него, всё что хотел, я утратил нить, растерял всю свою храбрость и силы оставили меня. На глаза навернулись слезы. Дыбом стоящий член, так и не получивший разрядки, причинял боль; выпитый алкоголь вдруг разом бросился мне в голову, и комната закружилась вокруг меня.  
Я оттолкнул Брайана, отпер дверь и выбежал так быстро, как только мог. Не помню, как я добрался до своего номера. Помню только, что я бросился в ванную и меня вырвало. Потом я вымыл лицо и посмотрел на себя в зеркало. По щекам струились слезы, которые я не мог остановить.  
\- Чертов Брайан Жубер! – прокричал я зеркалу.


	9. Chapter 9

Не знаю, сколько я просидел на холодном полу ванной. Наверное, я отключился или уснул. Я проснулся оттого, что кто-то звал меня по имени.  
Было ли это вправду или снилось мне?  
\- Ой, ну, слава Богу, ты здесь …  
Я открыл глаза и увидел Его.  
\- Брайан? – недоверчиво спросил я.  
\- Черт, ты весь грязный… Ты в порядке?  
\- Я сплю?  
Брайан пялился на меня с минуту, а потом рассмеялся. Надо мной смеялся Брайан чертов Жубер.  
\- Тебе надо помыться, – сказал он.  
\- Прекрасно. Еще одна сцена в душе… - ответил я, на что он только ухмыльнулся.  
\- Ничего такого. Ты же совсем пьяный, - Брайан заметил на полу почти пустую бутылку "Джек Дэниэлс". – Господи, Стефан, ты еще выпил после того, как ушел от меня? Ты же уже тогда был пьяный…  
Я только пожал плечами в ответ.  
\- Ну, давай, вставай, - Брайан попытался поднять меня с пола. С третьей попытки ему это удалось.  
\- Черт, Штефан, от тебя несет, как…  
\- Это, правда, ты … - промямлил я.  
\- Ха-ха-ха… Какой ты наблюдательный.  
\- Что ты здесь делаешь? – продолжал тупить я.  
\- «Аллилуйю» под дождем пою! – ответил Брайан с фирменной усмешкой.  
Видимо, я всё еще выглядел ошеломленным, так как Брайан вдруг посерьезнел:  
\- Разве не видно? Пытаюсь засунуть тебя в душ!  
\- Зачем?  
\- Не знаю. Нууу… Может, потому что тебя вырвало, и ты плохо пахнешь.  
\- Нет, я имею в виду… Разве ты должен быть сейчас именно здесь?  
Брайан глубоко вздохнул и взглянул мне в глаза.  
\- Я нахожусь там, где хочу быть, ясно?  
\- Ясно…  
\- Ну а теперь помоги мне. Давай, вставай и обопрись на меня.  
Я сделал, как он велел. Он обхватил меня за талию и одним движением поставил на ноги. Комната вращалась вокруг меня, и мне волей-неволей пришлось ухватиться за него.  
\- Ты в порядке?  
\- По-моему, меня сейчас опять вырвет…  
Брайан усмехнулся, когда я склонился над унитазом. Он убрал с моего лица слипшиеся волосы и обнял меня за плечи. Я закрыл глаза в ожидании нового приступа рвоты. Казалось, меня выворачивало наизнанку. Я совсем обессилел и не мог двинуться с места. Я почувствовал, что Брайан обнимает меня сильнее. Я почти терял сознание или засыпал, потому что дальше я помню урывками. Вот я в душе с Брайаном. Обнаженный. Понятия не имею, как я оказался голым. Но я уверен, что кроме нас двоих там никого не было, а раздеться сам я бы не смог, так что я почти уверен, что Брайан сам раздел меня. Но что более удивительно – Брайан тоже был голым. Я помню это очень-очень ясно – его обнаженное тело напротив моего – такое гладкое и сильное. Брайан всё время поддерживал меня, обхватив правой рукой за плечи – а другой рукой он намылил мне все тело и вымыл меня. Потом я оказался в постели, а Брайан ласково ерошил мои мокрые волосы. До сих пор помню это ощущение.  
\- Бри… - Я вроде хотел сказать что-то, но не мог вспомнить, что.  
\- Шшш… - прошептал он так близко от моего уха, что у меня мурашки по телу побежали. – Спи, Штеф. Просто расслабься и спи. Всё будет хорошо. У тебя всё будет хорошо, – прошептал он мягким, нежным голосом.  
\- Пожалуйста… - мне нужно было, чтобы он мне кое-что пообещал. Без этого я бы не уснул.  
\- Что, Штеф? Что, детка?  
Нет! Это невозможно. Конечно, я был просто пьян и ловил глюки, потому что не могло быть, чтобы сам Брайан Жубер назвал меня «детка». Но дело не в этом. Главное, чтобы он мне кое-что пообещал.  
\- Брайан… - прошептал я. – Пожалуйста… Не уходи… Не оставляй меня… Останься здесь… только на одну ночь… Пожалуйста, Брайан…  
Он навалился на меня всем телом, обвивая меня руками. И я улыбнулся, поняв, что он ответил мне без слов.  
Но еще больше я удивился утром, обнаружив обнаженного Брайана Жубера в постели рядом с собой. Наверное, я выглядел идиотом: глаза как блюдца, челюсть до полу… Но Брайан действительно был там – в моей постели, рядом со мной. Всю ночь рядом со мной... Я аж присел в постели от такого шока. И это было большой ошибкой, так как вчерашний перепой тут же дал о себе знать.  
\- Черт… - воскликнул я и опрометью бросился в туалет. Меня снова вырвало, я умылся и поглядел на себя в зеркало. Тут я вспомнил всё, что произошло вчерашней ночью, и меня охватила паника. Черт! Брайан Жубер видел меня голым, видел меня грязным и блюющим, Брайан чертов Жубер мыл меня в душе и уложил меня в постель. И он остался со мной. На всю ночь. И сейчас он все еще спал в моей постели. Я слегка пошлепал себя по щекам, потому что был наполовину уверен, что сплю, и мне это снится.  
\- С добрым утром, - услышал я неуверенный голос позади себя. Я обернулся и увидел в дверях ванной обнаженного Брайана Жубера.


	10. Chapter 10

\- С добрым… - только и смог выдавить я через несколько томительных секунд.  
\- Как самочувствие?  
\- Я в порядке.  
\- Ага, в порядке – только что половину кишок сблеванул, - ухмыльнулся Брайан.  
\- Приятно видеть, что моя боль тебя развлекает.  
Брайан заржал в голос.  
Не знаю почему, но это только еще больше вывело меня. Может, я просто был слишком напуган, смущен, не уверен в себе. Потому что – серьезно – что это всё могло значить: он здесь, утром, голый, спрашивает меня про самочувствие, как если бы ему действительно было до этого дело. Я молча прошел мимо него в комнату.  
\- Ой, ладно тебе, Штеф. Ты такой смешной, когда пьяный. И еще смешнее, когда у тебя похмелье.  
Брайан вышел вслед за мной.  
Я стал одеваться – так быстро, как только мог. Брайану, казалось, было вполне комфортно находиться передо мной голым. А мне – нет.  
\- Что ты делаешь? – удивился Брайан.  
\- А разве ты не должен был быть где-то еще?  
\- Но до тренировки еще пара часов!  
\- Я имел в виду – где-то еще с кем-то другим! – он, правда, тупил или просто притворялся?  
Он не ответил.  
Я посмотрел на него. Брайан выглядел смущенным.  
Брайан чертов Жубер выглядел смущенным и не в своей тарелке! Таким я его никогда раньше не видел. Серьезно – он просто не имел права выглядеть так. Жертвой здесь был я – его одноразовая игрушка, маленький шаг в сторону от идеальных отношений с его невестой. Так почему, черт возьми, я вдруг почувствовал себя сволочью?  
\- Брайан… - прошептал я.  
\- Нет… - остановил он меня. – Ты прав. Я идиот.  
\- Брайан…  
\- Я обманываю и ее… и тебя. – Брайан рухнул на кровать и спрятал лицо в ладонях. – И… я всем причиняю боль. Я… нет, я… я не могу, Штеф! Я просто не мог перестать думать о тебе. Я не смогу жить, как раньше. Что мне теперь делать?  
Что, ОН, правда, спрашивает МЕНЯ, что ему теперь делать??  
\- Ты должен решить, - я с трудом узнавал собственный голос. Слова приходили неведомо откуда. – Должен сделать свой выбор. Даже если от этого кто-то пострадает. Потому что кто-то всё равно пострадает. Рано или поздно. Ты не сможешь вечно прятаться. Всё это к тебе вернется. Каждое твое решение, каждая ложь. Всё. Прими решение – и смирись с ним.  
Я был уже полностью одет. Я разговаривал с Брайаном о его выборе, как будто меня этот выбор совсем не касался. Но я был вполне уверен, что выбор будет не в мою пользу. А по правде – мне хотелось кричать: выбери меня! Выбери меня, потому что, что бы там ни было между нами – это большое и настоящее. Это просто колоссальное. Но я ничего не сказал. Потому что это был его выбор, его решение. Но, всё же, я не мог не сказать ему о своих чувствах.  
Я опустился на колени перед обнаженным Брайаном Жубером, отнял его ладони от лица и взял его лицо в свои. Его глаза блестели от слез. Я придвинулся ближе и слегка прикоснулся к его губам. Он не шевелился.  
\- Я не тороплю, - прошептал я. – Будь мудрым, таким мудрым, как ты можешь. Я даю тебе месяц. Один месяц я буду ждать тебя. Какое бы решение ты не принял – я соглашусь. Но я хочу знать. Никакого давления. Только… - Черт, мне потребовалось напрячь все силы, чтобы не расплакаться. – Будь честен с собой.  
Я поднялся и пошел к выходу. У двери я обернулся и последний раз взглянул на Брайана, прежде чем выйти из номера. Он выглядел еще более растерянным, чем раньше.  
На тренировке, похоже, весь народ был с сильного перепоя. Всё было бы забавно, если бы не дикая головная боль. Брайан же, напротив, выглядел вполне счастливым - никакого следа неуверенности, что владела им всего лишь пару часов назад. Мы лишь раз коснулись друг друга. Только легкое касание плечами – не уверен, было ли это случайно или нарочно. В основном он игнорировал меня, а я прикладывал все усилия, чтобы не пялиться на него. В целом тренировка прошла прикольно – мы пробовали кататься синхронно, и у нас не так уж плохо получилось. Брайан был в своем репертуаре – он катался с гимнастической лентой! Не поклялся бы в этом на Библии, но выглядело красиво. В любом случае – чтобы он ни делал – я не мог понять, что о чем он думает, какое решение он принял. И потом, меня весь тот день мучило жутчайшее похмелье, и читать его мысли было не самой основной моей заботой. Я тренировал свой показательный танец. Мне кажется, это был самый романтический из всех моих танцев – с белой розой и душещипательной грустной песней на итальянском. Лучше всего мне помогало сконцентрироваться то, что Брайан наверняка смотрел за моим танцем на мониторе. Да, я знаю – я просто законченный романтик – но я катался для него. Знай он итальянский - и та песня сказала бы ему все, о чем я думал.

Наше время придет, когда цепи разорвутся  
силой свободной любви.  
Когда расцветут потаенные фантазии.  
Когда мы отпустим на свободу любовь,  
что скрываем сейчас.

Придет время, когда в твоей и моей жизни  
появится смысл.

И наша любовь, прошедшая через тернии и слезы,  
Поможет нам пережить любой шторм.  
Придет время рождения нового мира -  
Мира сверкающей надежды для тебя и меня.

Для тебя и меня

И наша любовь, прошедшая через тернии и слезы,  
Поможет нам пережить любой шторм.  
Придет время рождения нового мира -  
Мира сверкающей надежды для тебя и меня.

Мир сверкающей надежды для тебя и меня

 

Слава Богу, Брайан не знал итальянского. В любом случае – Брайан улыбался и светился счастьем и сексом, когда катал свой танец под музыку Safri Duo. Позже я узнал, что композиция называлась "Вставай (Оставь меня)". Забавное совпадение, не так ли? Но я ведь его и так уже оставил…

Я покинул Гётеборг. Я изо всех сил старался не думать о Брайане. Новостей о нем никаких не было, хотя я каждый день проверял его фан-форумы. Для меня тоже настали непростые времена – всё время болели колени, были разногласия с тренером…  
Через 28 дней после Гётеборга я на месяц улетал тренироваться в США. Целый месяц. Четыре недели. И никаких вестей от Брайана. Весь тот долгий полет я мысленно пересматривал всё, что случилось между нами. И там – высоко в небе – я пообещал себе прилететь в Штаты чистым. Потому что явно он выбрал не меня. Он принял решение, а я должен принять его и жить дальше.  
Когда я приземлился, меня встретили люди из Клуба Фигуристов и отвезли прямо в общежитие. Я даже не стал распаковывать свои вещи, только принял душ и завалился спать. В комнате было две кровати, но за мои заслуги меня поселили одного, чему я был очень рад. Должны же быть какие-то привилегии у звезды! Так или иначе – я забрался в постель и почти сразу уснул. Не знаю, сколько времени я проспал, когда меня разбудил громкий стук в дверь. Я попытался не обращать внимания, попробовал спрятаться под подушкой, в надежде, что кто бы то ни был успокоится и перестанет стучать. На утро у меня была запланирована встреча с руководством Клуба и тренерами. Так что той ночью я бы по-любому никуда не пошел. Мне надо было как следует выспаться после долгого перелета и избавиться от всех ненужных мыслей и воспоминаний. Но незнакомец по ту сторону двери был офигеть как настойчив!  
\- Черт… - пробормотал я, вылезая из кровати и шлепая босыми ногами к двери. А там – Брайан чертов Жубер… Он просто таращился на меня и молчал фиг знает сколько времени. А потом его губы сложились в фирменную усмешечку и он спросил:  
\- Я могу войти, Штеф?  
Я все еще не мог двинуться с места. Это происходит на самом деле или я просто сплю и вижу сон?  
\- Штеф, ты в порядке? – вдруг забеспокоился Брайан и потрогал мой лоб. – Нет, на температуру не похоже. – Он оглядел меня с головы до ног.  
\- Что-нибудь болит?  
Я все еще не мог произнести ни слова.  
\- Штееф?  
\- Что… - Слава Богу, я не совсем утратил способность говорить. – Что ты тут делаешь?  
В ответ Брайан расслабился и засмеялся.  
\- Разве не видно? Стою у тебя под дверью, Штеф, и жду, когда ты меня впустишь.  
\- Ой… - только и смог пробормотать я. А потом сообразил, что я всё еще стою у двери и не даю Брайану войти в комнату. – Ой! – я отошел на шаг, и он прошел в номер, продолжая улыбаться.  
\- Итак… - успел сказать я, закрывая дверь за Брайаном, прежде чем он набросился на меня, оттеснив к стене и накрыв мой рот поцелуем. На момент я выпал из реальности от ощущения, что его тело плотно прижимается к моему. Это был не просто поцелуй – это был секс рот-в-рот, жаркий и мокрый, грязный и дикий. И единственной мыслью у меня голове было – не забывай дышать. Прошла целая вечность, прежде чем Брайан разорвал поцелуй. Мы оба тяжело дышали и терлись друг об друга восставшими членами, когда Брайан сказал:  
\- Я не могу обещать тебе много. По крайней мере, не сейчас. Потому что всё это не так просто. Всё чертовски сложно - и ты это знаешь. Но я хочу, чтобы ты знал – я здесь, потому что я хочу быть здесь, и я с тобой, потому что я хочу быть с тобой. И чтобы это ни было между нами, это только наше дело и ничье больше. У меня это в первый раз… я имею в виду, меня никогда раньше не тянуло к парням и… я не уверен насчет многих вещей, но… я знаю, что я выбрал тебя.  
\- Брайан… - прошептал я.  
\- Можно мы попробуем и посмотрим, что получится?  
Я улыбнулся Брайану и утвердительно кивнул. Потому что, серьезно – кто бы смог сказать «нет» Брайану Жуберу?  
\- Хорошо, - сказал Брайан, – а теперь – хватит болтать, и давай займемся делом.  
И я был так счастлив подчиниться, потому что, серьезно – словами делу не поможешь.  
FIN


End file.
